Bad Judgements
by twerri02
Summary: "Double the trouble, twice the fun" Twisting paths lead two vampires both different and very similar, into choosing between Love and Lust; Logic and Reason; Loyalty and Betrayal.
1. That Man Plays Me Like A Game

**"That Man Plays Me Like A Game"**

**A/N: Anyway, I'm gonna blame the making of this story to the people who have endlessly bugged me about a Kol and Bella story. I'm also going to blame it on my love for the twenties – especially after watching the Great Gastby (great book and movie) In my opinion, there is no one that could've bettered (Leonardo DiCaprio). Only just watched it because despite my friend's persistence, I wanted to read the book first. **

**Ignore my rambling – moving on; try it out and let me know what you think. **

**Song: That Man – Caro Emerald (great song)**

_"My baby fits the description  
And does it easily_

_A little Gable, some Astaire  
When he dances I can hardly breathe"_ I placed a palm on my chest and trailed it across my collarbone before letting my fingers slide down my side. The silver sequins decorating the sleek black dress lightly prickling my skin with the path my fingers took.

Glancing back at the drummer – Leroy, I winked and grabbed the microphone and lowered my gaze as I breathed the next words, _"Someone call a doctor  
Need some help to rescue me  
One second I'm thinkin' I must be lost  
And he keeps on findin' me…"_ when drawing out the last line, I lifted my hands up and rested it back onto the cold metal when the chorus hit.

_"Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man"_ I sang happily, dancing across the stage and revelling in the cheers of the audience. They bodies moving along with the music and I could smell the perspiration trickling down their skin, across the veins. I could hear how their hearts beat wildly, this then intensified the different aromas – each distinct and had their own unique flavour.

Oh how I loved fast paced songs.

_"Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man"_

Like a drug addict, I inhaled the sweet scent, moistening my bottom lip. The air was now thick with the sweet and tangy fragrances that I could practically feel them tease my tongue. It was so overwhelming that I subconsciously thrashed my head wildly with anticipation.

"Once more" I yelled excitedly as I continued hopping around the stage, my heels leaving behind a quite tap on the wooden stage.

I could feel the music ripple through my veins and flow through every fibre of my being; starting from my toes and all the way up to the tips of my wavy tresses. Adrenaline was coursing, not only through my veins but also the people crowding the bar.

_"Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man" _

The exhilaration was only heightened when Leroy exerted more force into his drumming. Each hit echoing through the room and surrounding the room with the thudding beats that beat against my ear drum.

As they began to sing along, it felt like every person's breath tingling against me, jolting the familiar predatory eagerness. My muscles coiled with my zeal and vehemence; the hairs at the back of my neck stood up as their breaths caressed my exposed skin; my nerves grew erratic as the drummer built on the tension right before ending the song.

_ "Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man_

_Ooh I wanna love that MAN!" _

My head fell down with the last beat of the drum and I kept it bowed for a few seconds, simply enjoying the loud roars, cheers and applause from the crowd.

I craved the adrenaline that rushed through because it only made me enjoy the hunt more.

When I looked back up, the cheers only grew louder so I grinned and waved, setting the microphone back in place. I then, flashed the audience another pleased grin, blew them a kiss to rile them up some more before walking towards Leroy to give him a hug.

All for show, of course.

"You my dear, are going places" he smiled at me, happily returning the embrace.

When moving back, I gently hit his arm, still wearing the idiotic grin, "I could say the same thing" I replied, wiggling my eyebrows at him. "I'm gonna go get a drink"

Before I could walk away, he gently held my arm and I allowed him to pull me back. "Have Martha send me a sidecar" he pleaded, "Extra cognac"

I nodded in acceptance, "Sure thing"

I walked through the sea of people, feeling hungry eyes follow my path but for some strange reason, I could sense a more piercing gaze burning onto my back. The heavy gaze continued to follow my every step and I felt a chill tremble through my spine with the intensity behind it.

Knowing this, I raised my head and patted down my hair, out of nervousness but also wanting to look presentable for the person watching.

When I neared the bar, I rested my hands on the counter and leaned in, "Martha?" I called out and watched in amusement as the short, red-head waitress whipped her head around in question so I answered, "Leroy wants the usual". The simple mention of his name, made her eyes sparkling and had her giggling like a school girl and instantly jumping to the task in a hasty rush to get back to her crush.

I sat back onto the stool and swivelled around to face the customers but my sight was met with a black unbuttoned waistcoat on top of a white dress shirt which clung onto a toned body with an athletic build. The person wasn't wearing a tuxedo jacket so I could see the taut muscles underneath.

Trapping my bottom lip between my teeth, I fought back a moan when I looked up at the ample, firm but soft-looking lips that were lifted in a sensual smirk.

Needing to grasp onto some control, I quickly darted up to his perfectly rounded button nose. I then looked up to the short chestnut locks with cinnamon highlights that were slightly gelled up in a slicked back hairstyle, although there were a few loose straps that fell down to his forehead.

When finally meeting his eyes, I couldn't help the gasp that rippled through my trembling lips as I caught the dark hazel orbs with honeyed wisps that brightened when we locked eyes.

I continued to explore his beauty, taking in his sharp defined jawline. However, his pale features were boyish, appearing to be in his early twenties.

As I felt myself satiated with my sense of sight, I gave into my sense of smell, drinking in the musky intoxicating scent. It seemed hinted with a woodsy and almost a bittersweet hint to it.

Vampire.

"Hello, there" he finally spoke.

It took a second for me to answer as I momentarily distracted with the way his lips moved or how the tip of his tongue teased his bottom lip when he said 'there'; or how he would roll his tongue when pronouncing hhis 'l's' as he drawled out his greeting.

To make matters worse, he had the sexiest European accent that I had ever heard. His voice was low, compelling and seductive. It was thick and heavily dripping with his English brogue, layered within each syllable that he voiced and I just wanted to keep him talking.

"Hi" I responded, not able to form any other words as I was still somewhat absent-minded.

He placed a hand on the counter by my side and leaned in slightly, making my breath hitch and my muscles tighten as I fought against arching my back to him.

I didn't like how I seemed to be losing control over myself.

"May I buy you a drink?" he offered with a knowing smile playing on his lips as he looked down at me.

I gulped and forced myself to fall back onto the edge behind me and then crossed my legs, wanting to regain the composure that I had lost. "Depends on your intentions" I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes, wearing a small and sly smirk.

He moved back and feigned innocence when placing a hand to his chest as he answered, "Honourable, of course"

It was my turn to tease him as I leaned in to him, "Wrong answer" I breathed.

In response to my teasing words, he tilted his head slightly with both amusement and wonder conflicted in his dark stare that searched through mine.

Satisfied that I had rendered him speechless, I offered my hand and gently murmured, "Isabella"

"Pleasure is all mine" he replied after a beat of silence. "My name is-"

"Kol Mikaelson" I interrupted when it dawned onto me that I had seen him before – well a picture of him. "Heard about you" I added when I read the confusion writing itself onto his wry grimace. "Literally painting the town red in Europe" I joked with a smirk as I thought back to all the drained bodies that he had left behind.

I could recall the stories of the wild, ruthless and reckless vampire that slaughtered households within seconds. The young Original vampire that lived vicariously through blood and sex (which I heard was pretty good too).

Understanding flooded him as he realised that I was like him. This only seemed to excite him further because he closed in another inch between us, wearing devilish grin and mischief reigning in his hooded orbs, "Impressed?"

"Very much" I nodded, "Though it was a little selfish of you" my frown was mirrored so I hastily explained. "Your bloodlust made it difficult for the rest of us to remain inconspicuous"

"Well I apologise" his grin contradicted his words so I rolled my eyes. He watched me for a while as if he was trying to read me but then after silent deliberation, a decision set itself in his mind as he spoke, "Maybe a drink can make up for it" he arched an eyebrow.

I shrugged indifferently, "Maybe"

"What would you like?" he picked up one of the menus that was discarded on the counter, "Champagne? Martini? Scotch?"

As he continued to list what was on the menu, an idea popped into my head and seeing as I was feeling pretty confident, I voiced it, "What I want is not on the menu…"

"Oh really?" he hitched an eyebrow and I could see the ideas that now entered his mind.

I moved my eyes away from him and looked into the corner at the group of girls, huddled together. "I want the one in blue with the flower in her hair" I nodded towards them and licked my lips. Just thinking about sinking my sensitive incisors, into her soft creamy skin as I pulled in every single drop, brought me great euphoria.

He followed my line of sight and when he understood, his gleaming eyes glazed when he nodded in consent. "As you wish"

The hunt just became a lot more interesting.

I watched as he sauntered over to the girls, all of them instantly falling under the spell he put them in with his smooth talk and his charms. I was sure that none of them didn't stand a chance, the second he opened his mouth.

His tactics were impressive.

Slow calculated movements to calm and entice them; small smile to appease them which may occasionally stretch into a slight grin; keeping close so that the scent would hook them in. Deliberate brushes of his fingers gently sweeping across the heated skin, piquing their interest but also leaving them insatiable.

I watched as he offered the young girl in blue a compliment and she giggled shyly but felt proud to be the centre of his attention.

It was the victorious feeling that led her into accepting his hand and allowing him to escort her towards me.

I hopped off the stool and approached them. "She is even prettier than I thought" I purred, trailing my fingers down her strawberry blonde curls. Her wide blue eyes grew frantic as they hastily darted around the surroundings, growing anxious by the minute.

"Isn't she?" Kol smirked with a wicked glint playing in his darkened eyes.

Someone was feeling playful…

His own elation only intensified mine as I continued to calm the girl who now grew jittery and apprehensive with my presence. "What's your name, darling?" I whispered softly.

"E-Elizabeth" she stuttered, nervously glancing towards Kol for assurance.

I smiled warmly and sweetened my tone further. "Such a sweet name" my tone lowered as I stroked down her cheek and down her neck, feeling the pulse underneath her skin only tempt me further. I leaned in and breathed in the smell of apples, apricots and something else sweet. "You smell delicious" I murmured subconsciously and opened my eyes to look at Kol, "What is that?" I questioned.

He leaned in and smiled once he drew in his own breath, "Hard to tell…"

She trembled at the sound of his voice and took a small step away from us, "I-I sh-should get back with my f-friends" she stammered with the fear now defined.

"Oh please, join us for a drink…" Kol stroked up her arm and used the other hand to gesture towards a booth situated within the darkness but huddled under a burgundy glow. "I would really like to get to know you better" his words seemed to be calming her down.

We both swooned at the sound of his smooth tones and I wasn't surprised when she gave into him and meekly nodded, following us towards the unoccupied table.

Once we were hidden within the shadows, both our hungers grew tangible in the atmosphere and the darkness seemed to intensify the lust.

"I can't wait any longer" my breathed words were released in a barely audible whisper.

He met my eyes and nodded in agreement, "Me neither". Then he whipped his head towards the girl and murmured, "Don't scream" he ordered and she sank into the chair, unwinding her whole form as she gave into the inevitable fate that we would bring to her.

Her compliance had our fangs retracting and I whirled down to push the hair out the way so I could end the prolonged wait and it was almost as good as I had thought it would be.

The blood was thick, warm, sweet and it felt like silk when each drop rolled down my tongue and fluidly descended down my throat.

It had been a while since my last feed and the moans and pleasured groans were involuntary. However, they subdued when I heard the low chuckle and moans were the subdued when I looked up to Kol's hungered gaze.

I drew back, giving into the buried want that gnawed at me as I leaned across the limp body beneath us and took hold of his collar to draw him into a kiss.

The second my lips were perfectly moulded with his, he let go of his inhibitions and poured his hunger and passion into the kiss, licking and tasting every part of my mouth. A desperation underlined with how he cradled the back of my head and pulled me in, fiercely moving the soft lips against mine.

When we parted, releasing the kiss, he leaned his forehead onto mine, breathing heavily as he gasped, "I knew you were trouble, the moment I set my eyes on you"

"Double the trouble, twice the fun" I winked.

**A/N: Kol and Bella huh? First attempt with these two…what do you think? (Be gentle) **

**Posted the banner on my fanfic facebook (link on profile). Give teasers and updates and info etc...**


	2. To be or not to be, let our hearts

**CHAPTER 2 – "To be or not to be, let our hearts discover"**

**A/N: Great response to the story and I'm so glad I did it; so here is another one. TAKE NOTE - This is set in Chicago, 1920s. I did alter it by adding Kol because I love him and I love the 20s. **

**Song: Frank Sinatra – Let's Fall In Love (NBC Radio 1954 – best version of this song)**

"So this is what occupied you?"

We broke apart at the sound of the husky voice and I looked up, smiling at death itself – and it's sister.

I kept myself calm as turned to Kol and inclined my head to the side, "A little too soon to be meeting the family, don't you think"

The sister, Rebekah was dressed in a beautiful gold dress, decorated with silver sequins. She was holding a flute of champagne and pretentiously took a sip of her white wine, regarding me with cool expression. "Ah so you've heard of us" she smiled and slipped into seat opposite us. "Mind if we join you?"

I knew that was not a question so I gave no answer.

I simply used my thumb to wipe away the blood staining Kol's bottom lip before slipping it into my mouth and licking it off to taunt him further.

"She is a dangerous creature" his older brother, Klaus spoke and his gaze continued to search mine.

Kol threw his arm behind me and lazily turned to face me with a small secretive smile that screamed mischief. "Don't I know it?" he murmured, using one finger to stroke down my cheek.

"Already has you on your knees" Rebekah laughed joyously, appraising me with a small nod. In response to her compliment, I winked at Kol and flashed his siblings a pleased grin, before waving the all-too familiar waiter over to our table.

Instead of rolling his sleeves up today, he had done what I had asked and pulled them down to cover the bites on his wrist so I greeted him with a smile. "Isabella…" he nodded respectfully but his tone wavered as he caught sight of the unconscious girl with a wound on the nape of her neck. Her beautiful blue dress now caked with her blood and I watched in amusement as he grew more panicked.

"Ignore her" I ordered and he obeyed – as always. "Jack, a drink for my friends"

He numbly nodded and took mechanical steps away from our booth and began to make a beeline towards the bar. Klaus raised a quizzical brow, seeming both impressed and confused so I simply smiled sweetly.

It would be stupid to try and mess with an original vampire and it would be downright idiotic to do it with the siblings around.

Kol had caught the exchange and narrowed his eyes at his brother before stretching his arm behind my chair. Just to appease him, I smiled up at him and relaxed under his touch as I took a sip of my drink.

Well this was turning out to be very interesting night…

**-XxxxxX-**

"Paris was probably my favourite" he answered boisterously and I smiled, enjoying how sight crinkles formed at the corners of his eyes as he grinned, his eyes gleaming with the memory.

I really liked when I found those eyes were watching me. Even when I caught him, he showed no shame but instead flashed another one of his mischievous and secretive smiles.

In return, I simply rolled my eyes, suppressing a pleased smile as I addressed his answer, "Why is that?"

"The lights? The sights? The history?" he listed with a faraway look and I wished that I could see what he was remembering. He then leaned in close to me, using one hand to push my hair out of my eyes and caress my cheek as he playfully added, "Plus, it was a big city which meant that I had all the women I could-"

He was abruptly interrupted by Klaus, "Watch your mouth brother" he warned lightly, his eyes darting from me and then to his sister as he replied, "There are ladies present" he cracked a small smile.

Kol rolled his eyes and continued to trace differed shapes on the back of my hand which rest on the table before us. While his touch was grazing m skin, he defended himself but with a small smirk. "I was going to say, all the women I could…eat" he finished with a glint in his glazed eyes.

"I was in Paris last year and I also found it very…enjoyable" I murmured while lazily looking at the way his fingers skimmed across my skin.

Past memories were already reeling in my head as I recalled my time in France. However, my thoughts were halted when Rebekah question, "Why was that?"

"Because of all the men that I could…" I paused, bringing my gaze back up to lock it with his, which stared back at me as I husked my voice, "Eat"

The gold flecks brightened but the hazel orbs darkened to an ebony brown. His pink tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip and I was instantly reminded of our passionate kiss, leaving me both breathless but instantiated. If only we could hav-

"I'm guessing none stood a chance against you" Klaus inputted, disrupting my train of thought.

Once I remembered what he meant, I nodded with a smirk, "You guess correctly" I took another sip and gently placed the glass back onto the table as I slyly added, "I'm not exactly easy to handle"

"I'm sure I could handle you" Kol understood the message behind the words.

The music started and I was momentarily distracted so I decided for a different challenge, "Can you handle me on the dance floor?" I suggested hopefully.

"That is my only weakness because I can't dance" he admitted.

I took hold of his hand and caught how he peeked down before threading his fingers through mine. When he looked back up, I argued, "Everyone can dance"

"Not my brother" Klaus chuckled clearly entertained, "May have the looks but cursed with two left feet" he shook his head in mock sadness.

"Ha ha" his laugh was dry and humourless as he narrowed his eyes.

Klaus ignored him and set his empty glass down, "I, however can" he smiled proudly but I looked back to Kol, pleading with my eyes but was called away, "Sweetheart?" I whip head around and raised my eyebrows at Klaus who was now standing up and offering his hand, "…would you like to dance?"

When Kol denied the chance I gave him and said nothing, wearing a stern expression as he pretended not to care, I inclined my head towards his bother and nodded. "Yes" I took his hand, "Yes, I would" I smiled and allowed him to pull me up, ignoring the burning gaze I felt follow us as we walked towards the dance floor.

Within seconds, Klaus had pulled my hand and I crashed onto his chest, quirking an eyebrow at him. He gave no answer but smirked before twirling me around, in time with the music.

Not to brag, but I was a good dancer so it was all too easy for me to match his pace and go along with every move he to spring on me. "I'm not surprised that you're a good dancer" he stated.

I tilted my head to the side and raised a quizzical brow, "And why is that?"

"Saw you performing earlier" he explained.

I shrugged, "Oh, I just help Gloria from time to time"

"You know Gloria?" he seemed surprised.

My thoughts fell back to how she had helped me clear out the vampire gang that had been terrorising Bridgeport. I could remember how she'd invited me to her bar for a 'let's unwind after the kill' drink. After that, she had called me up on stage and with my 'why-not?' attitude, I joined her. After that we had become inseparable and I began to do a few sets – sometimes alone and sometimes with her.

"She's very good friend of mine" I answered with a small smile.

He grew pensive and only managed to murmur, "Hmm…"

One arm was placed on the small of my back and the other took my hand, holding it in his as we twirled, weaving through the different couples surrounding us.

Klaus was sill adamant in making conversation with me, not that I really minded. I wasn't a big fan of silence so I welcomed his need to fill it. "My brother is quite smitten with you"

"Who wouldn't be" I joked and he shook his head in amusement.

"Can't exactly blame him" he spoke while spinning me out but before he could pull me back in, another hand grabbed mine and spun me the other way.

This time, I hit Kol's chest and this time, I smiled. "Thought you couldn't dance?"

"I can't" he shook his head and glared over his shoulder before answering me, "I just don't like my brother touching you" he frowned but then exhaled his frustration when looking back at me.

Wanting to change the subject, I complimented his moves, "Well you're not so bad"

"That is because I haven't tripped you up yet" he smiled but actually pushed me away and twirled me around. He then placed his hand on my waist to pull me back to him.

I returned the smile and allowed him to take the lead.

However, his fingers left a burning trail when sliding down my form so I broke my hold on his. "I may not be a prude but I am a lady" I scolded him but with a small smile. "And as much as I would love to take you, we are not in an appropriate place" I replied but allowed him to pull me back.

"I can't help it" he breathed against my lips but then ducked to trail his nose up my jawline, "You are just too irresistible" he murmured against my neck.

I sighed at his touch wrapping my arms around him as I released a pleasured groan, "I could saw the same thing"

My appraisal was met with his satisfaction and this seemed to give him the courage he needed, to move in to kiss me once again.

Just as he was inches away, I snapped my head to the side at the sound of Rebekah's voice, "Oh look, the Ripper has graced us with his presence?"

"The Ripper of Monterey?" I gasped and searched the crowd, widening my eyes at the sight of my past, leisurely walking down the steps as he ran his fingers through his sleeked hair. "Stefan Salvatore"

Kol's hold on me tightened as he hissed, "Ex?"

"You could say that" I turned back around and tried to hide from his wandering eyes by looking the opposite way.

Rebekah and Klaus danced next to us and Rebekah questioned, "You're scared of the Ripper?" she teased.

I sighed and decided that I may as well offer an explanation. "We had a bit of a run in and I may have said some things – some not very nice things…"

"About his hair?" she joked, staring back to where he was. I was surprised with the lust gleaming in her eyes which she tried to mask with indifference.

I relaxed my shoulders and fell back in time with the music as I danced with Kol. His grip had relaxed slightly but he still kept me close to his form. So, with my head on his chest, I slid my fingers up and wrapped them around his neck. I then pulled back to peek up at him as I said, "You know, I'm still hungry"

"Why not feed from the bartender?" he suggested.

I stepped back, dropping my hands by my side, "I miss the hunt" I replied.

Almost like he didn't want to let me go, his arm was wrapped around my waist as he pulled me to his side. "Let me escort you"

"Kol..." Klaus' warning had us both turning our heads to him.

I made an attempt at appeasing him, "Don't worry, I'll have him back by bedtime"

Thankfully he smirked and granted us the permission with a nod. "Well then, have fun but not too much fun" he eyed his brother with yet another warning. I frowned, not liking how he seemed to have some control over him

"I can't promise anything" Kol's reply held an unspoken challenge.

Klaus stopped dancing with his sister and walked to me, placing a hand on mine as he said, "Well, I hope my brother keeps his hands to himself"

Pulling away from his hold and placing it on Kol's chest as I smirked, "I hope he doesn't"

This seemed to please Kol but annoy Klaus who tried to mask it when taking my hand again and lifting it to his lips. "It was a pleasure meeting you" he then placed a kiss on my hand.

Knowing that I couldn't argue, I forced a tight smile and allowed Kol to lead the way out of the club. My head back on his chest and his arm around my waist.

**A/N: Before I end this, I was just like to mention this new period drama that had just began and I instantly love. The White Queen – if you've seen it, isn't it great? If you haven't - give it a try. Plus, it's Max Irons (girlish squeal)**

**That being said, I offer an Au Revior and a Merci for all the amazing reviews. **


	3. We All Need Someone

**CHAPTER 3 -"Yes We All Need Someone"**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay – hard times when I got no laptop. As soon as I get one, I will write up a schedule for when I update. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you know that I really appreciate each and every single one. **

**Song: Where The Wind Blows – Coco O**

When we stepped outside, the light drizzle of the rain gently fell onto our skin – well mine, seeing as I hadn't thought to carry a coat. "Here" Kol shrugged out of his and placed it over my shoulders, noticing how I was unconsciously rubbing up my bare arms.

I looked up at the young Mikaelson in surprise and confusion because we both knew I didn't need one. Still, the gesture was appreciate and I voiced it, "Thank you" I smiled and huddled further into the intoxicating scent that was masked in the soft cotton.

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around mine, leading us down the peacefully quiet and deserted street.

"So what have you been doing with your eternity?"

I grabbed one of the lamppost and used one hand to spin around as I sighed happily, "Living" my reply was met with his wicked grin. "Travelling"

"Performing?"

"Oh no" I shook my head, "I only began this two weeks ago and did it for Gloria" I replied, enjoying just how easy it felt to talk to him.

"Well it seemed natural – watching you up there" he complimented. "You were…" he grew pensive but then a decision set within him as he finalised, "…mesmerising"

"I know" I grinned.

"Oh, and modest too" he ticked my sides playfully, making me squirm out of his grasp.

I pushed at his chest when he tried to close in on me. "I'm just confident" I justified.

He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me onto him, our noses only inches apart and I could feel his heated breath tickly my top lip as he huskily whispered, "I like that in girls"

"Girls?" I moved back to arch an eyebrow at his blunder.

He rolled his eyes but complied and amended his mistake. "Women. I like that in women". Regardless of the fact that he insisted on using plural, I knew that he meant nothing by it – probably just in the matter of speaking. Still, I couldn't help but feel annoyed by it.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen" I answered without hesitation.

Somehow, this surprised him because his eyebrows shot up and he halted his steps to assess me once again. "So young?"

"What about you?" I shot back with a creased brow. Was the age going to be a problem for him? I couldn't see why, seeing as he was probably around the same age – maybe two or three years older but not much difference.

"Twenty"

Again, I grimaced at his previous astonishment. "Well, that isn't much older"

"You just act older than you are" he explicated, pulling me back to his side, no longer wrapping an arm around my shoulders but instead, he chose to thread his fingers through mine.

"Is that a good thing?"

He gave me a boyish smile that gentled his youth features as he nodded. "It's different – refreshing"

"Good" I mirrored the smile and we continued on under the yellow glow of the passing street lights that towered over our heads. The peaceful silence stretched through the darkness and I suddenly felt like there were so many possibilities – so many ways that this night could pan out…

…but for now, I wanted to get to know him and then see where the night took us.

"So how-"

I whipped my head up to him, wondering why he had stopped mid-question. I found my answer in his wide and horror-stricken wide eyes, which were looking at something on the left side of the street.

I stopped beside him and followed his line of sight to where several bright lights were heading down to our street. The loud and all too familiar siren accompanying the fast speed in which they were travelling in. They then took a sharp turn and headed down towards the club. Oh no – Gloria-

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when my mouth and body was covered with Kol. He pushed us both further into the shadows of a nearby alleyway. His breaths now heavy and I glanced down at how his chest rose and fell. When looking back up to his bewilderment, I worried over the fear that now sparked in his eyes. "What's the matter?" I questioned when removing his hand from my mouth. I only grew more apprehensive as his silence lingered so I tried to joke with him. "Kol the original vampire – Europe's serial killer, afraid of authority?"

"It's not the police that I am scared of" he whispered numbly and took a reluctant step back, almost like I'd pushed him away.

His admittance to being afraid only heightened my own trepidation.

You know there is trouble when an Original vampire actually frightened by something.

While he was deep in thought, I peeked around the corner to the club and watched as the police had exited their cars. They were now surrounding one larger black car which then had a taller, older and bulkier man stepping out. His voice was loud and gruff as he began to order them inside the club.

However, he remained where he was and an angry determination in his angered eyes as he looked around, still searching for something.

All too suddenly, his eyes landed onto where I was and I sharply moved back, away from the cold stare that had been cast upon me. There was something terrifying in his dangerous frosty eyes.

"Who is he?" my voice, barely an audible whisper.

Again, he covered my mouth and pressed his body back onto me. The angst heightened when he chanced another glance but then whipped his head back to me. It was then that I caught the whispered steps that approached us. Each step gaining speed and confidence as they closed in on us.

I hated the uneasiness set within Kol and I knew I had to protect him. Whoever this man was, knew Kol and was out to get him…but - but he didn't know me…

I slowly peeled his fingers away from my mouth and reached up on my tiptoes to graze my lips up his jawline and then rest them next to his ear. "Run" I ordered.

Before he could object, I had pushed him away from me and was now rounding the corner to meet, what could be my impending doom.

Without glancing up, I added a little stumble to my walk as I looked through my small black bag. Finally, I found my prop and placed it between my lips while pretending to be looking for the lighter.

I then began humming and then pretended to have just heard his steps. Whipping my head up, I widened my eyes when meeting him. "Well hello…there" I grinned, adding a flirtatious giggle. "Can I bother you for a light? Mine won't work" I held it up and then sighed dramatically.

Now with the close proximity, I could get a closer look at the aged features. His hazel eyes darkened as he continued to glower at me and assess me at the same time. Sharply dressed in a dark blue suit and a white shirt with a black tie. His immaculacy did not stop with his attire as he had slicked back his short light brown locks, pushing all the locks back and not leaving a strand out of place.

"I do not smoke" he pronounced each word with an underlying authoritative tone.

"That's alright" I shrugged and stopped before him with another giggle. "Maybe that was a sign - I really should stop anyway"

He ignored me as he sternly stated, "You should not be out here, alone so late"

I shivered subconsciously with the slightly threat edging his cold words. Nonetheless, I knew I needed to keep up my act. "I was just about to head on home. Joe - he's my husband. Gone to bring the car around" I rambled but he only managed a taut smile in reply. Then, adding onto my act, I looked over his shoulder and gasped, "Oh my goodness, what is happening in there?" I placed a hand over my mouth and then dropped it to my chest.

He glanced behind his shoulder briefly and then stared at me once again. "Nothing for you to worry about" he answered.

His deadened eyes bore into me, making me more uncomfortable so I took a faulty step away from him. "Well then, I suppose I should get going" I excused myself but still maintained the act. "See what's holding him up" I countered with another chuckle

Before I could walk away, he reached out and caught my arm. I felt my breath hitch but then hastily composed myself when turning back to him with a falsified picture of serene tranquillity.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name" he inquired and I felt myself breath out a sigh of relief.

Pulling away from his tight grasp, I straightened myself out and then starkly remarked. "That's because I didn't give it"

Curse my spirited nature!

Mother always said it was going to get me in real trouble one day.

This was clear when I watched as his jaw set and heard his clenched teeth grind. Anger flaring in his gaze, his clenched fists pressed to his side as he took a threatening step towards me.

"Annabelle" I lied – I was scared, not stupid. So, I gulped down the prideful part of him that wanted to kick him where it would hurt the most. Instead, I fluttered my eyelashes and brought back the sweet little naïve human girl. "And you are?" I politely questioned.

He fixed another button on his suit and casually replied. "Mikael"

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"You too"

With that final word, I took it as my chance to escape and huddled further into Kol's jacket as I walked away. As I continued down the walk, I glanced to my right and sure enough the alley was empty.

I was torn between loss and relief.

**-XxxxxX-**

After rounding three corners and I was sure that he was no longer looking, I took off my heels and began to sprint, heading towards the secret underground entrance that would help me in ensuring Gloria's safety. Maybe even check if any of the Mikalesons were there- I could warn them about the one named Mikael and how he was chasing Kol. That was in case they didn't know…

It was thrilling to run in the night, especially tonight as it was darker. The silver stars were not dotting the blank canvas tonight. Closeted in the shadows made me feel more liberated – freer. After all, we were creatures of the night. This was the time that we ruled the streets and had control over the living.

I didn't even care about several pedestrians that I passed on my way.

Most of them were probably drunk anyway.

I laughed at the couple that I had passed, my speed must have made them somewhat dizzy because they toppled to the ground, laughing happily and then kissed each other.

When I turned what I knew was the final corner, I began to slow my speed but this didn't help because I was suddenly crashing onto something hard. Arms then gripped me and I was then pushed onto another brick wall.

The sudden attack had my fangs extracting to which I then bared them at the attacker.

"Put away the baby teeth" he ordered with a smirk.

Just the sound of his voice had me wrapping my arms around him. I pulled him closer and hugged him tightly, pressing my cheek onto his. He was quick to return the embrace, his own desperation silently announced with how he held on to me.

"I must leave" he confirmed what I had already known.

I moved back and blinked up at him. "Who was he?"

A small creased formed between his eyebrows as he was now fighting against his inner turmoil. Uncertainty playing in his eyes ad deepening his furrowed eyebrows, before he finally uttered. "It's better that you don't know". His vagueness was what I had expected but had still wished otherwise. "My brother and sister are expecting me"

I was hit with another wave of relief. "So they're okay?"

He nodded in assurance and his hand slipped down from the nape of my neck and then round to my shoulder. He continued his path down my collarbone but the rested above my deadened heart which seemed to have been lightened by his burning touch. The trail he had left had set my skin alight and I pressed myself further into him.

I fisted his shirt and leaned my head onto his chest, looking down at the ground. "You must leave now?"

Obviously he wasn't sure how to answer this because his reply was him using his finger to tilt my head up to look at him. His lips were then moulded onto mine drawing me into another passionate and incensed kiss. I permitted the entrance that he begged for and we were both losing our selves. His hand slipped down to my hitched thigh and began to push up the hem.

Sadly this was as far as he took it when he pulled away and rested his forehead onto mine. Both of us breathing heavy as we were left unsatisfied. My hatred for the one named Mikael grew because I knew he had robbed me of what could have been a really fun night.

"Maybe we shall see each other again" he murmured against my lips. I was then distracted of the taste of his heated breath.

Part of me is disappointed that he hadn't asked me to join him but I was brave enough to simply nod. "Maybe"

He parted his lips like he was about to say something but changed his mind. Rather than waiting for me to call him out, he leaned down and placed one last chaste kiss on my lips. For that last moment, I closed my eyes, enduring the soft brush of his lips. When I opened my eyes, he was gone but his touch remained.

**A/N: Who shared Bella's hate for Mikael? Who wished he had asked Bella to go along? More importantly, who wants more? Let me know what you think…**

**Little heads up, posted another new story; Second Chances – thought you might want to check it out. For the Klaus and Bella fans. **


	4. Sour by the minute but you're sweeter

**"Sour by the minute, but you're sweeter by the hour"**

**A/N: I bring another which I hope you will love. Thank you all again for the wonderful superrifictacular reviews and for still reading. Truly means a lot to me...**

**Song: Sweet Sour - Band of Skulls**

"You have to move!" I snarled at the pathetic excuse of a vampire standing before me.

"Bella?" He blinked, trying to focus on me. "You're here" he gasped I'm relief and I fought the urge to roll my eyes as he grew all touchy feely. "You're alive"

Actually I was dead...

"Move Edward" I repeated and

"I know you're angry but I just couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist" he exclaimed, holding my hands to his nonexistent heart.

That wasn't romantic - that was downright stupid.

"But...everything you said"

"I lied" he squeezed his eyes shut tight. "I had to lie and you believe me so easily" he stared at me with adoration as he claimed. "Bella, you're everything to me" he stated, pulling me closer. "Everything" he repeated in a broken whisper.

"Aw Edward" I reached up to cup his cheek and smiled when his lips quirked up. Before he knew it, my palm had hit his cheek so hard that his head snapped to the side.

His eyes were no wide with shock, surprise and fear.

Excellent.

He was about to question me but we were interrupted with whispered footsteps approaching us.

We turned to look at the two Cold Ones approaching us.

Felix and Demetri.

The two I knew too well.

"Aro wants to speak with you" Felix announced, dropping his cloak and locking his hands behind his back.

Edward had the nerve to push me behind his form and glare at them. "Bella, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival?" he hissed.

"Isabella comes with us" Demetri insisted.

"Come on, guys" Alice decided to join us with her usual grin, "It's a festival" she pouted and opened the door widely. "We wouldn't want to make a scene"

"No" Demetri clenched his jaw, "We wouldn't

"Enough!" Jane called out and the two Cullen siblings lost whatever confidence they had. Her red eyes flittered towards mine and a faint smile appeared but she quickly erased it. "Come" she ordered and whirled around.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist but I dodged his touch. He frowned but I ignored him and Alice.

I was perfectly capable of keeping up with a bunch of Cold Ones.

We approached one of the hollow entrances that led down to an ne'er ground passage towards the main castle entrance.

Edward moved towards me, "I'll go down and catch you" he murmured.

I mentally grinned at Jane, Felix and Demetri knowing smirks. I then plastered on a falsified smile at Edward before jumping down the hole and landing with ease.

"BELLA?!" he and Alice screamed before both jumping down after me. When he found me by the wall with my legs still working. "H-Wh-How?" he spluttered.

"How did you-"

"Hurry" Jane ordered, disrupting Alice's question.

Instead of indulging on the shock splayed on their features, I followed after Jane and happily skipped down the dark hallway and towards the opening where the reception was.

"Good afterno-"

"It's all good Gianna" I cut her off and she smiled, falling back onto her seat. "It's been two years" I murmured to Jane.

She paused and craned her head towards me, "Mmmhmm?"

"She's still alive?" I hitched an eyebrow.

Jane shrugged but still smirked, "She's efficient" she replied with a gleam in her blood-hungry eyes.

"No mistakes?"

"Yet"

We both smiled at that but before I could say something else, a cold hand gripped my arm and yanked me away from her. "Bella" he hissed, "What is wrong with you?"

I ripped it away from him and walked towards the large doors that were now parting to reveal the throne room.

"Isabella..." Aro's Italian voice seeped into his welcome. "il mio piccolo..." (My little one) he droned and I mentally winced. I hated that nickname that he had for me because it was demeaning and I just hated it. "How nice it is to see you again" he smiled widely.

"Hey Aro" I gave a half-assed wave and a passive nod to the other 'kings' behind him.

"Bella, what is going on?" Edward grew more desperate and confused and I found it almost amusing.

Aro stepped forwards and placed a hand to my shoulder, "You are acquainted with the Cullen boy?" he gestured between the two of us.

"You could say that" I shrugged.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" He repeated and all I could think off was throwing him through the pretty stain glass windows.

The human act was probably my dumbest idea ever. Regardless it had been fun for a while and Edward was cool at times but now - now I see him for the controlling and self-absorbed jackass that he was.

Furthermore, I missed the hunt.

Anyway, good things come to those who wait.

"Aro, I came here because I want someone found" I smiled inwardly.

Without hesitation, he inclined his head towards me and asked, "Who?"

"Woman. Red head. Goes by the name Victoria" I informed him off the woman that had really pissed me off. "She's a cold one" I added, wanting him to know that I already knew it was a conflict of interest.

This only made him hesitant, "Reason?"

"Are you questioning me?" I hitched an eyebrow and tried not to smile at his annoyance.

He shook his head with a small smile, "Consider it done"

"Better" I smiled and then spun around, only to see that Edward and Alice were standing dumbstruck and in awe.

As boring as the human experiment was, it did help in teaching me one thing and that was that I, Isabella was not a human, not did I want to be - well not really. Anyway, there was no use in dwelling in what I had lost but it was time to go back - reclaim my title.

With a smirk in their direction, I began to walk toward the exit only to have myself yanked back one again.

Several hisses and gasps were sounded across the room, before it was overtaken with a deadened silence.

"You're not leaving me without a real explanation"

"That's very hypocritical of you" I mused and gritted my teeth, mentally counting down from ten but lost it when I felt his grip tighten. "I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and give you three seconds to remove your hand" I gave him a clear warning, in front of witnesses.

"Bella" he began, obviously not getting it through his thick skull that I was not interested.

"One"

"I deserve an explanati-"

"Two"

"You won't hurt me"

I laughed manically before reaching down and twisting his arm before throwing him to the far wall. The marbles shook and the pillars cracked as his body collided with the hard surface.

I turned to Aro and sent an apologetic smile, "I will send a cheque to compensate the damage"

I was about to turn and leave but froze when I heard him.

"Didn't think I would be disturbing" an all too familiar voice grew louder as slow casual footsteps began to approach us but suddenly stopped, "Isabella?" he called out.

I groaned.

"Oh fuck"

**A/N: love for the Bad side of bella? Who could that be? Just remember I'm always full of surprises.**


End file.
